OS - Adieux Fraternels
by Yunea
Summary: UA où Sirius est devenu le Gardien du Secret. Les adieux de James à son frère.


**Salut salut ! Me revoici (purée deux fois en deux jours mais je suis productif c'est pas croyable) mais ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre de "Le Loup et l'Étoile", désolé.**

 **En fait, cette idée est toute bête, je me suis rendu compte que je n'exploitais pas assez la relation fraternelle entre James et Sirius et je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de le faire.  
C'est un OS triste qui se passe dans un UA où Sirius est devenu le Gardien du Secret mais où Voldemort est toujours en vie, même si ce n'est pas dit. J'ai conscience que cet UA est semblable à celui de Robin4, dont Fenice et AlanaChantelnue ont traduit des fic's et j'avoue que l'idée m'a plu. Seulement, si j'exploite cet univers (ce qui n'est pas sûr), je prendrais une toute autre direction. Et puis je pense que des fic's UA où Sirius est devenu le Gardien doivent foisonner. Cela dit, si l'idée vous dérange, vous avez toujours la petite croix en haut de l'onglet :D **

**Pour ceux/celles qui me connaissent bien, il n'y a pas de Wolfstar, c'est un OS purement basé sur James et Sirius (même si Remus apparaît, en effet).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

En haut d'une colline se trouvait une pierre tombale. Elle était simple, faite de granit et seulement ornée d'une inscription qui disait :

 _« Sirius Black,  
3 Novembre 1960 – 31 Octobre 1981.  
Une Etoile disparue mais fidèle jusqu'à la fin. »_

Face au petit monument se trouvait un homme, dont les cheveux fous et le manteau étaient battus par le vent d'Écosse.

James Potter remonta ses lunettes devant ses yeux et soupira doucement.  
Il n'était pas vieux, mais l'air triste sur son visage et la lenteur de ses gestes traduisaient sa profonde lassitude.

« Bonjour Sirius. » dit-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'inscription sur la pierre.  
C'était lui qui l'avait choisie, qui avait creusé le trou dans lequel reposait le corps de son frère, qui avait posé la pierre et qui avait fait son éloge funèbre.  
C'était lui qui avait trouvé son corps mutilé et torturé dans l'appartement qui lui servait de cachette.

Il y avait peu de chose que James savait qu'il retiendrait toute sa vie, mais cette soirée là en ferait toujours partie, le hantant jusqu'à sa mort.

 _C'était le soir d'Halloween et James avait prévu de passer la soirée avec sa femme, son fils et ses meilleurs amis Sirius et Peter – Remus étant professeur à Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas se libérer._

 _Ils avaient prévu de se rendre chez Sirius, qui se cachait dans un petit appartement du Sud du Londres sorcier. Bien que ce dernier détestât cela, c'était nécessaire car son statut de Gardien du Secret des Potter était trop dangereux pour qu'il vive dans la possibilité d'être capturé._

 _Mais dès que la famille Potter était arrivée devant l'immeuble où vivait Sirius, James avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait demandé à Lily de transplaner à Godric's Hollow et avait sorti sa baguette avant d'entrer dans la vielle bâtisse.  
Son impression première se confirma quand il posa le pied dans le hall : tout était bien trop calme._

 _James avait senti ses entrailles se glacer et avait couru jusqu'à l'appartement de son frère, priant de toutes ses forces pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Ses espoirs furent cependant bien vite réduis quand il arriva devant la porte. Elle pendait lamentablement sur ses gonds et une grande partie avait volée en éclats.  
Le jeune Auror poussa lentement ce qu'il restait du panneau de bois et entra enfin chez Sirius, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon qui était sens-dessus-dessous : certains meubles étaient éventrés, d'autres avaient été brutalement jetés sur le côté, comme s'ils étaient sur le chemin de quelqu'un.  
La tapisserie partait par lambeaux et les vitres avaient volé elles aussi en éclats qui crissaient sous les pieds de James. _

_« Sirius ? » appela-t-il doucement, sans pour autant avoir de réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais n'eut pas de retour. James baissa alors les yeux et vit une trace de sang qui menait à une forme sombre et allongée un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait du corps et se précipita vers lui._

 _« Sirius ? » chuchota-t-il et son cœur se serra quand l'homme allongé hocha faiblement la tête._

 _L'Auror le tourna lentement pour pouvoir voir son visage et noter l'étendu des dégâts et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il comprit que Sirius allait mourir. Ce-dernier perdait une quantité impressionnante de sang et ce, à toute vitesse et James comprit presque immédiatement pourquoi : le corps de son frère était couvert de trace de fouet. La faiblesse de Sirius montrait aussi qu'il avait subi de nombreux Doloris. De faibles plaintes s'échappaient de ses lèvres et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux._

 _« J-James… »_

 _« Je suis là frangin… Je suis là, ça va aller… »_

 _James hissa doucement Sirius sur ses genoux, le serrant dans ses bras tout en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ses trop nombreuses plaies. La voix hachurée de Sirius s'éleva à nouveau, coupée par les douloureuses inspirations qu'il peinait à prendre._

 _« J-J'ai pas… Dit où tu étais… Ils… Ils sont venus… Mais j'ai pas dit… J'ai gardé… Le secret… »_

 _L'autre caressa doucement ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches noires qui tombaient sur le visage de Sirius._

 _« Je sais Padfoot… » Sa voix était emplie de sanglots et James sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. « Je sais… Je suis désolé… »_

 _« Pas… Ta faute… Celle… De Peter… »_

 _Le blessé remua légèrement, essayant de trouver une position confortable puis se mit à tousser. James se sentit impuissant mais la dernière partie de la phrase lui fit froncer les sourcils._

 _« Peter ? »_

 _Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'un espion au service de Voldemort était parmi leurs rangs mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Peter, le si gentil et si niais Peter puisse les trahir._

 _« O-oui… » souffla Sirius avant de se remettre à tousser « I-Il était là… Avec Voldemort… »_

 _James sentit la colère affluer dans ses veines mais il se força à rester calme. Son frère avait besoin de lui, pas d'un homme pétrit de colère. Il serra doucement Sirius contre lui et se rendit compte que celui-ci pleurait doucement._

 _« J-Je suis désolé… J-J'ai essayé… De leur résister… M-Mais… »_

 _« Chhht… C'est pas grave frangin… Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je… Je vais t'amener à Ste Mangouste mais… Reste avec moi, Sirius… S'il te plaît… »_

 _L'autre secoua doucement la tête._

 _« Ça sert à rien, Prongs… J-Je suis déjà mort… » Il eut un spasme et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. « Tu restes ? »_

 _James hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. « Jusqu'à la fin. »_

 _Sirius sourit et ferma les yeux._

 _« Je suis… Heureux que tu… Que tu sois là… »_

 _L'Auror ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui caresser doucement le visage, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sirius bougea la main, cherchant celle de son ami et la serra faiblement._

 _« Au revoir, James.. » murmura-t-il faiblement._

 _« Au revoir, Sirius. » répondit l'autre en serrant les doigts pâles et froids dans les siens alors que le corps de son ami se relâchait. James le secoua légèrement en appelant Sirius mais ce-dernier ne bougea pas._

 _« Non… »_

 _Les yeux fixé sur le visage pâle, James sentit son cœur se déchirer mais il tenta de le ranimer, ne pouvant croire que Sirius était mort.  
Il avait déjà vu des coéquipiers mourir, oui, mais pas Sirius ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était tout simplement impossible. _

_Mais ses tentatives furent vaines et James dut se rendre à l'évidence._

 _Sirius Black était définitivement mort._

 _L'Auror voulut hurler mais seul un gémissement de désespoir sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le corps de son ami._

Je l'ai mené à la mort _songea James tandis qu'il serrait désespérément la dépouille de Sirius._

 _Ils avaient été retrouvés plusieurs heures après par Lily, qui ne voyait pas son mari revenir et l'enterrement s'était déroulé seulement deux jours plus tard, sous la pluie. Ils n'avaient pas été beaucoup à venir, seulement James, Lily, Remus et le professeur Albus Dumbledore._

 _Je l'ai mené à la mort…_

Une main qui se posa brusquement sur son épaule sortit James de ses sombres pensées et il tourna la tête vers Remus, qui semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« Bonjour Prongs » sourit le professeur d'une voix douce.  
L'autre lui rendit un sourire triste.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. »

James reposa son regard sur la tombe et soupira.

« Ça fait quinze ans aujourd'hui. »

Remus serra son épaule doucement, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de réconfort par ce simple geste. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de James que Sirius mais faisait son possible pour apaiser quelque peu son chagrin, en vain.  
Depuis cette soirée d'Halloween, l'Auror n'avait plus été le même et le loup-garou se demandait s'il pourrait un jour surmonter sa peine.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la pierre puis sur la lande et sourit légèrement.

« Il aurait aimé cet endroit. »

James eut un faible sourire et acquiesça. « Je sais. »

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue et se perdit dans les plis de son manteau. Remus ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche :

« Il est mort. Peter, je veux dire. Il est mort. »

James ne fit aucun geste mais lorsqu'il parla, sa voix trahissait son émotion.

« Qui ? »

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire.

« Moi. »

James tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils levé en signe de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Remus, le si calme et discret Remus, tuerait un jour Peter. Mais d'un autre côté, jamais, quand il était à Poudlard, il n'aurait cru que Peter rejoindrait Voldemort et que Sirius serait tué. Remus sembla comprendre car il dit :

« Je l'ai croisé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Quand il m'a vu, il a cherché à s'enfuir mais je l'ai suivi. Et une fois que je l'ai coincé, je l'ai tué. »

L'Auror soupira et reporta à nouveau son regard sur les lettres gravées dans le granit.

« J'aurai aimé le faire. »

« Je ne pense pas que Sirius aurait aimé te voir devenir un meurtrier, James. »

« Et toi alors ? »

Lupin haussa les épaules. « C'est moins important. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est vengé. »

James ferma les paupières avant de les rouvrir, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux.

« Il me manque, Remus. Ça fait quinze ans mais il me manque. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tué et… »

Remus pressa une nouvelle fois l'épaule de son ami. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, James. Il est mort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. »

Brusquement, James se mit à pleurer, cachant son visage entre ses mains. Remus le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos, ses propres larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsque James fut calmé, il s'écarta et son visage redevint sérieux.

« Sirius, tu as toujours été mon frère, mon confident. Je t'ai confié ma vie et tu as donné la tienne pour nous protéger, moi et ma famille. J'aurai voulu être capable de te sauver la vie comme tu as sauvé la mienne, mais je n'ai pas pu. Aujourd'hui pourtant, celui qui t'a trahi est mort et tu es vengé. Mais chaque jour de ma vie, ta mort laissera un creux en moi et j'attends le jour où nous nous reverrons. » Il se pencha pour déposer une fleur de lys sur la tombe. « À mon frère, fidèle jusqu'à la fin. Tu me manques, Sirius. »

Il se recula et Remus s'avança à son tour pour y déposer une simple fleur des bois violette avant de se reculer sans un mot. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire se coinçait dans sa gorge en une boule et il devenait alors incapable de dire un mot. Il serra une dernière fois son ami dans ses bras et transplana chez lui, sachant que James avait besoin d'être seul.

Ce-dernier songea alors comme il aurait été doux de voir son meilleur ami toujours en vie et il se dit que c'était certainement le cas dans une autre vie. Dans celle-ci, il avait la guerre à gagner et un frère à venger.

.

 ***J'ai bien conscience que cette phrase est énormément utilisée mais je pense qu'elle montre à quel point les Maraudeurs tiennent les uns aux autres - excepté Peter.**

 **.**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes ou autre, hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**


End file.
